plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaulting zombies
Vaulting Zombies are zombies that have the ability to jump over the player's plants, and are faster than most zombies. Most of them lose their jumping ability and all of them slow down after one jump. Fortunately, Vaulting Zombies can not jump over Tall-nuts, and Pogo Zombies' pogo stick can be stolen by Magnet-shroom. Vaulting Zombies Pole Vaulting Zombie- Goes faster while holding its pole, and can jump over the first plant it encounters (on Tall-nuts, it doesn't jump over it, and Spikeweed and Spikerock are ignored). Slows down drastically after jumping. Dolphin Rider Zombie - They travel faster while on the Dolphin, and can jump over the first plant it encounters (excluding Tall-nuts if they are not planted in the first square). They slow down after jumping over the first plant they encounter. They can only be found in the Pool. Before losing their dolphin, they can dodge Lobbed Shots. Pogo Zombie - Faster than other zombies, and can jump over plants repeatedly. As usual, they cannot jump over Tall-nuts and it can have its Pogo Stick taken away by a Magnet-shroom. It cannot be paralyzed by a Kernel-pult while they still have the stick, and they move slightly faster than a usual Zombie would walk. Strategy The best strategy to get rid of any of these zombies is a Tall-nut. They can't jump over it. If you don't have the Tall-nut, there are other ways to get rid of them. To get rid of the Pole Vaulting Zombies, use a Sunflower, Puff-shroom, or other cheap plants to make them jump, but not plants that have a slow recharge, as they will be substantially slower afterwards. Also, two Peashooters can kill them before they even have a chance to jump. The same goes for the Dolphin Rider Zombies; Lily Pads or Sea-shrooms must be used instead (but not in the first column as they will not jump, they only jump when something is in the square ahead of them). However, if your Squash/Tangle Kelp has recharged, there should be no problem with any of these three. The Pogo Zombies are a bit harder, as they won't stop jumping after one jump. Thankfully, their Pogo Sticks are magnetic, so a Magnet-shroom would be useful. Also, they are knocked away if they bump into Tall-nuts. Trivia *The Pogo Zombie is one of the six Zombies to have a Mini-game of it's own, Pogo Party, the others being the Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team in Bobsled Bonanza, Dr. Zomboss in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, the Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium, and if the player counts the Hidden Mini-Games, the Balloon Zombie in the PC Hidden Mini-Game Air Raid. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie and Pole Vaulting Zombie have a shared Mini-Game called Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick which have them as "extremely fast" zombies due to the game speed. The Mini-game is one of the hardest, since the Dolphin Rider Zombie and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are very fast, double their normal speed. Thankfully, the plants' recharge speed and the Sunflower's sun producing speed is also double the normal speed, too. *None of these zombies will take damage while jumping over a plant, unless the player is using an Instant Kill. *All three vaulting zombies' toughness is medium (in fact, 17 normal damage shots). *The Pogo Stick is the only vaulting equipment that can be damaged by projectile plants, but it cannot be destroyed. See Also *Zombies *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Dolphin *Pogo Zombie *Pogo Stick *Magnet-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies